


The worst thing about my roommate

by Tomostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Louis parties too much, M/M, Roommates, harry is a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomostyles/pseuds/Tomostyles
Summary: Harry is a hard working college student... Louis on the hand is not.Trust Harry to end up with the worlds worst roommate.





	1. My new roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Harry- Is well off not really rich but his parents pay for him to go to college so all his time can be spent studying instead of other matters. 
> 
> Louis- Is not poor but works for his tuition in a bar. 
> 
> This is just a little bit of fun, I hope you all enjoy it. (English is not my first language so please be kind)

Harry has never been this excited in his life, it's his first day of college, his mom had just dropped him off outside of campus and now his life and his first bit of freedom can begin. Harry has always been the nerdy type, but he's proud of that he works really hard to come top in his studies.

"Hello, i'm Marcel." A short, also nerdy looking boy with slicked back hair and glasses. "Have you also come to collect your keys?" Harry jots his name down on the list and takes a seat next to Marcel. "Yes, i'm so excited to start studying." "So am I." Marcel beams and Harry likes him already, hopefully Marcel will be his new roommate.

Marcel is called first, he gives Harry his phone number and hurries off. A few other dubious looking people get called up first, a raven haired boy called Zayn and a real muscular bloke called Liam, Harry hopes he's not sharing with either of them. Eventually it's Harry's turn so collects his keys and heads up to the third floor.

Harry beams as he opens the front door, it's absolutely perfect to the left side are two single beds, a little bit of storage space in the middle until you get to a dining table and a small kitchen area with a private bathroom at the bottom.

Harry brings all his belongings inside and checks the sheet of paper he's been given, so his roommate is called Louis, at least that sounds like a sophisticated kind of name, Harry can't wait to meet him. Harry smiles to himself when he puts the house pant in place, a gift to his new roommate.

Harry is half way done unpacking when he hears a key in the lock and a short ish man come through. Harry is disappointed Louis is wearing a polo shirt, skinny jeans a beanie, he stinks of cigarettes and he has an asda carrier bag full of larger. "Hi, you must be Harry, i'm Louis." Louis shuffles over and shakes Harry's hand, an even stronger smell of smoke hits him in the face.

"Oh, I brought you something." Louis beams and hands a mug into his hands, it says you're a prick with a picture of a cactus on it." Harry forces a smile. "Thank you it's lovely." Harry puts it to the back of the shelf behind his collection of band mugs. "I also brought you a gift." Harry shows Louis the plant. "Thank you lad, i've always wanted a plant pot." Harry grits his teeth and keeps the _you illiterate moron_ comment to himself and forces a smile. "It's Venus fly trap, or it will be when it grows." Louis smiles. "Wow, that's awesome."   

Harry continues to unpack, putting all his new dishes in the cupboard and hangs all his clothes in one of the wardrobes, he's really proud of his work until he turns around and sees the mess Louis has made, who hasn't even made an effort to unpack, his just sat on his sheet less bed on his phone.

"Are you going to unpack Louis? It will be nice to get this place feeling more homely." Louis raises an eyebrow. "Not tonight lad, I can be arsed, There are a few awesome parties tonight, are you in?" Harry looks Louis up and down, he's cute, skinny and has a pair of the bluest eyes Harry has ever seen but he doesn't seem very bright, Harry isn't sure how Louis got accepted into university in the first place. "No thank you, Louis, the party life style isn't for me."

"Suit yourself Haz, I love a good party." Louis disappears into the direction of the bathroom and comes back half an hour later after showering and dressing into a different pair of skinny's and a band shirt. Even Harry admits he looks hot. "Please be back before ten." Is the last thing Louis hears when he slams the door closed.

Harry calls his mother to complain about Louis before takes a shower and gets ready for bed. Louis doesn't even have a duvet on his bed, let alone any bed sheets. Harry would have made it up for him but he's not rummaging through Louis stuff, in the end Harry decides on an early night, he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

It's four AM when Harry hears voices outside of the door. _"Fuck Louis, you were so hot."_ followed by someone being pressed up against the door. _"You have a great ass and you fuck like a porn star._ Someone giggles. _"Thank you for walking me home, yeah your number has been saved in my phone."_  More kissing.

Harry pretends to be asleep when he hears the lock in the door. Harry peaks when he hears Louis walk to the bathroom, he has an obvious limp with hair sticking up all over the place.

Harry must have fallen back to sleep because he's awoken for the second time, this time to the sound of glass smashing on the tiles. Louis swears under his breath and grabs another glass filling it with vodka and lighting up a cigarette. The whole place stinks of smoke and Harry wants to throw up.

At least when Harry wakes up a third time it's to the sound of his alarm. "Turn that fucking thing off." Louis snaps and rolls over. Harry rolls his eyes, the audacity of some people. Louis is laid on his mattress completed naked, the bed still has no covers or pillows. The lazy bastard never bothered to make his bed.

When Harry gets back from the bathroom Louis is snoring loudly. It's only then Harry takes a proper good look at the sleeping figure, his hair his stuck up everywhere, he has finger print bruises on his hips and love bites all over his neck, collar bone and a stray one on his back side. So not only is Harry's roommate a messy alcoholic, smoker but he's also a whore.

Trust Harry to get the worst roommate in the world.        


	2. Too much alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Louis does, irritates Harry.

Harry makes a mental note of all the things he's going to do today. It's his first full day at college, he's going to sign up to some extra activities, take a tour around campus and collect his schedule for the coming year, but first he needs to do the food shop.

"Louis, will you wake up." Harry shouts, his roommate has been snoring for the past couple of hours. "Fuck off, don't you know it's rude to wake someone up?" Louis groans his voice groggy from sleep. Harry rolls his eyes Louis needs to take his own advice. Harry had to sit for half an hour with wet toilet paper on his foot after Louis didn't clean up the glass he had smashed last night. "Just get up, we need to discuss food and cleaning."

"Are you middle aged or something?" Louis moans but he gets out of bed anyway, still naked as the day he was born. Harry can't help but watch as Louis bends down to grab a football short and boxers from his case before padding over to the table where Harry is sat. "What happened to your foot?" Louis leans on the counter because Harry's injured foot is taking up the only spare seat. "I stood in the glass you didn't clean up." Louis frowns. "Sorry, I was going to do it this morning."

"Anyway I need some money from you." Harry watches as Louis raises an eyebrow. "It was my own glass-" Louis starts but Harry cuts him off. "No, for food. I was thinking I could get it and we could split the bill?" Louis takes his wallet off the counter and wrinkles up his nose. "Will this do? It's all i've got." Harry sighs. "It's going to have to." Louis rolls his eyes. "I can't help it Harry, i'm not rich. I'm going to get a job today." Harry feels a little guilty, sometimes he forgets that he has it better than others. "Sorry Louis, that was rude of me. Anything special you need?" Louis nods a cheeky smile spreading across his face. "Yorkshire Tea bags, milk, pot noodles and coco pops." Harry stands up and walks towards the door. "well ok, you are entitled to put whatever crap you want into your own body but don't bother touching my fruit." Louis giggles as Harry closes the door. "Don't worry I would rather die." Louis stares at the door for a few seconds before calling Niall, if anyone can bring the party spirit to Harry, it will be Niall.

Louis is half way through unpacking his crumpled clothing when there is a knock at the door. A small smile spreads across his face when he hears Niall's voice. "Louis is this yer room or what?" Louis opens the door and Niall is there where a bag full of cans. "So what was your emergency?" Niall asks while cracking open a can, sitting on Harry's bed because Louis is full of clothes.

"My roommate needs to loosen the stick up his arse." Louis laughs cracking open his own can. "He looks at me like i'm some sort of uneducated moron." Niall laughs so hard beer spurts out of his mouth "You could have fooled my Louis." "Hey, I worked really hard to get here." Niall raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? How many blow jobs did take?" Louis throws a pair of boxers at Niall's face. "What do you take me for?" Louis laughs and pounces on top of Niall.

"I would appreciate it in future if you asked before inviting one of your boyfriends around." Louis and Niall spring apart at the sound of Harry's voice. Niall jumps up about of bed and offers a hand. "Me names Niall Horan, i'm studying law." Harry smiles a little bit, he likes Niall already. "Me too, don't tell me Louis is as well." "Hey." Louis jumps off the bed and takes the shopping from Harry's hands. "I am here you know, i'll put the shopping away."

"Louis is studying teaching or some shit," Niall takes a sip of his can. "Oh really." Harry looks Louis up and down, who is currently struggling to put something on the top shelf of the fridge. "I wouldn't trust my kids with him." Niall follows Harry's gaze and laughs. "What? everyone loves Louis." Harry manages to tear away his eyes from Louis backside and turns to face Niall. "Not sure you'll think so why I tell you this, some guy brought him home last night and he wasn't Irish." "Eww, I don't want to know about Louis' sex life."  Harry's eyes widen like sauces. "But he's your-" Niall cuts him off. "I just host the parties, the guests can do whatever they like with each other." Niall jumps off the bed and presses a kiss to Louis cheek and a quick slap to the arse. "See you soon Lou Lou." Niall waves at Harry. "Lighten up Harold."

"The next time you invite people over for sex can you warn me?" Harry tells Louis who is currently walking back towards the beds. "I wasn't going to have sex with Niall." Louis laughs, jumping onto his bed, sending clothing flying everywhere much to Harry's disgust. "You are wearing a jumper and boxer shorts with no pants on and you were on top of him." Louis laughs even harder. "I'm not fucking Niall." Harry takes in Louis appearance once more, Louis is wearing a yellow knitted sweater which just barely comes down to his thighs.  

"You know cheating is one of the lowest things you can do it, it hurts like hell and it's the worst thing you can do to someone you're supposed to love." Louis turns over. "Aww poor Harry, what dick head broke your heart. Tell me." Harry narrows his eyes. "It's none of your business and i'm talking about what you're doing to poor Niall. He doesn't seem to care but deep inside I bet it's killing him. Just because you're a good looking bloke doesn't mean you can go around fucking whoever you like.

Louis jumps off the bed and steps closer to Harry, so close Harry can taste the larger on his breath. "Niall isn't my boyfriend, so I can fuck whoever I want." Louis kisses Harry on the cheek before running back to his own bed.

A blush creeps onto Harry's face. "Fuck you Louis."

"I love you too Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story so far <3
> 
> I've been feeling really down lately and this is just a bit of light hearted fun.


	3. Up all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the title, I was really tempted to add Up all night lyrics, so I went with it for the title instead. XD 
> 
> Also we see things more from Louis perspective in this chapter (Warning sex)

The worst thing about Harry's roommate is that he's so darn attractive. How can someone you hate so much be so attractive? Harry had only felt Louis' breath on his lips and he has a raging hard on. Actually, Harry hasn't had sex in that long that's why he's hard, of course he doesn't find Louis attractive. Louis is annoying as hell.

"Why are you sat like that? I thought you were going out?" Louis asks and Harry does need to go out, but how can he? Harry is very gifted in the penis department. "You only want me to leave so you can invite people round and have sex." Harry says because it's the first thing that comes into his mind. "Unfortunately not Harold, I only know Niall and you, so not much of party really." Harry narrows his eyes. "It's Harry."

Louis gets up of his bed, which is still covered in a mountain of clothes. "Why are you sitting like you're going to piss yourself?" Harry shrugs, because what can he say? "Anyway, i'm going to find a job, then go to a party. Want to come with?" Harry shakes his head. "No, thank you." Louis kisses Harry on the cheek as he leaves. "Don't wait up for me Harold baby." "It's Harry." He screams at the closed door.

Thank god Louis is gone because Harry really needs to do something about his raging hard on. Harry feels a little guilty as he slides his pants and boxers down over his hips and takes his hard cock into his hand. It's ok he's sixteen, loads of sixteen year olds do this. Harry moans when he finally starts to stroke himself, it's been ages since Harry's been desperate enough to have a wank. Harry leans back and strokes himself slowly, teasing himself a little bit.  

"Sorry, I forgot my-" Louis looks up the same time Harry does. Perhaps the worst thing about his roommate is that he doesn't know how to knock. "Don't you know how to knock?" Harry says eventually, throwing the duvet over his cock. "I don't need to knock to get into my own room." Harry mentally smacks himself because of course he doesn't.

"I could help you with that?" Louis licks his lips. "I hear I am very talented in the oral sex department." Harry rolls eyes. "Yeah well, you are very experienced but no thank you, seeing your stupid face has ruined the moment." Harry is sure it was the shock more than the sight of Louis face. "Oh well, anytime you need me, let me know." Louis winks. "I don't think I'll ever need the mouth of whore, but thank you." Harry shouts to Louis through the closing door.

Louis leans back on the door and sighs. Louis knows he sleeps around he knows it's disgusting, but he hates his body and takes comfort in others fucking him, he also knows the same people are taking advantage on him. Louis forces a smile though, it's ok, if Harry doesn't want to give him comfort, someone else will but first he needs to find a job.

Louis had tried an Italian restaurant first, but apparently he's not sophisticated enough, the cheek. Secondly he tried a cocktail bar, Louis is sure he lost that job when he asked what the fuck was in a strawberry Mojito. Lastly he tries a gay bar, what else has he got to lose really?

"I'm enquiring about the job?" Louis has to shout loudly over Wham which the DJ is playing too loudly, even for a bar. A seedy looking manages raises his eyebrow. "Are you old enough to work here?" Louis rolls his eyes and hands the man his I.D card. The man nods and invites Louis into the back. "What's your full name?" Louis rolls his eyes again because it was on his I.D. "Louis Tomlinson." "Alright, turn around I want to see you." Louis stands up and turns around, he knows the guy just wants to his arse, but he's dealt with worse in the past. "You'll do nicely, I know the punters will look a twink." Louis shudders but forces a smile and accepts the job. He starts tomorrow.

Now it's time to party, Louis lights up a cigarette and heads to Niall's, which is booming as always. "So I see you didn't bring your roommate?" Louis jumps as Niall comes up behind him and covers his eyes. "Nope, he was having a wank." Niall laughs so hard, he leans against the wall to stop himself from falling over. "You should have offered him some help, might actually start to like you then." Louis forces a laugh. "I offered my mouth, but he said my stupid face turned him off." Niall laughs even harder. "Now I know you're joking me." Louis shrugs, Niall can believe whatever the hell he likes.

Louis chugs several shots of vodka before he has the confidence to approach anyone. Someone called Tyler smacked his arse so hard that it almost spanked him into next week. Louis likes casual sex not sadistic arsehole's so he moves on. "you look amazing, are you here alone?" Louis jumps, feeling a hand on his shoulder. "My names Zayn." Louis turns around to follow the voice, Zayn is very attractive. "Holy fuck, you are beautiful." Why is he always so embarrassing after drinking shots of vodka. "Same could be said for you." Zayn pushes his fingers into Louis hair and smashes their mouths together. Zayn instantly dominates the kiss with his tongue and keeps his fingers pressed tightly into Louis hair.

Louis is out of breath when Zayn finally lets him go. "I kind of want to take you upstairs and see what your pretty mouth can do on my cock." Louis bites his lip. "Fuck yeah." Zayn doesn't even hesitate for a second, he takes Louis by the wrist and takes him into one of the bedrooms upstairs.

Zayn unbuckles the belt on his black skinny jeans and lets them fall to his ankles before kicking them away. He sits on the bed with his hard cock in his hands. "Show me what your mouth can do?" Louis shrugs, it's not what he's used to but he's not against it. Louis lays down next to Zayn and takes his cock into his hands, giving it a few light strokes before bringing it to his mouth.

Louis licks a stripe over the sensitive head, Zayn shudders above him when Louis starts licking kitten licks across the head, teasing Zayn. "Come on baby." So Louis sucks the head inside his mouth and sucks hard. "Holy fuck." Zayn fists his fingers into Louis hair and pulls harshly at the feathery locks while Louis takes the whole of Zayn's cock into his mouth, using his hand to stroke at the parts he can't reach. Zayn forces Louis off him when he starts to see stars in his eyes. "I don't want to cum in your mouth, can I fuck you."

"Sure." Louis winks at Zayn and starts to take his own clothes off, his hard cock springs against his stomach. "Hands and knees please." Zayn says breathlessly, Louis does as he's told, wagging his backside in Zayn's direction. "Come and get me big boy." Zayn moans, he's not going to last five seconds at this rate. "I don't have lube-" Zayn starts but Louis cuts him off. "I'm already preped, now come and get me." Zayn has never run as fast in his life.

Zayn kneel's behind Louis and presses the head of his cock against Louis glistening entrance. Louis moans and grips at the bed sheets when Zayn starts to sink inside of him, he goes slow at first, the slams all the way inside. Louis hisses and clenches around Zayn, he feels so fucking full right now. Zayn doesn't hesitate and starts slamming into Louis with a deep and rough pace almost instantly. Zayn changes the angle and smashes into Louis prostate, forcing him over the edge in a matter of seconds, painting his chest milky white, Zayn follows not long after. It's only then Louis realises Zayn's not wearing a condom.   

Louis and Zayn both get dressed in silence, Louis wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sperm leaking out of his backside. "Where do you live?" Zayn asks eventually. "The student flats." "Okay, me too, i'll walk you home."

The cold air hits Louis in the faces as soon as he steps outside, sobering up instantly. The usual regret creeping in. "Erm Zayn, you are clean aren't you?" Zayn looks nearly as bad as Louis does. "Yeah, I don't usually do things like that-" Zayn scratches his neck looking awkward. "I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Louis smiles reassuringly, feeling a little better about himself. "Nope." Zayn says an awkward goodbye and hurries away as quickly as possible when they get to Louis flat.

Louis tries to be quiet as he steps into the flat, Harry is fast asleep in bed. Louis creeps into the bathroom and washes away all his sins. A good shower always fixes everything. Louis gets himself a can of larger out the fridge and lets up another cigarette.  

Harry wrinkles his nose as the smell of smoke fills the apartment. Perhaps the worst thing about is roommate is that he sneaks back in, in the early hours and stinks out the place with smoke.       


	4. No control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry see's Louis mistakes up front

The worst thing about his roommate is that when Harry wakes up to start his day, Louis hasn't even gone to bed yet. His eyes are unfocused with all the alcohol and the ash tray is full of cigarette butts. "For god sakes, why haven't you been to bed yet?" Louis head snaps up, seemingly surprised someone's talking to him. "I can't the maid hasn't made my bed yet?" Harry looks at Louis with something close to disgust. "We don't have maids, this is not a hotel, it's our home?" Louis looks at his bed. "Oh? but I don't know how to make a bed?"

Harry sees Louis bed sheets screwed up in a corner, the bed still full of clothing. "I'll do it for you, but for god sakes you better learn." "Thank you Harold." Perhaps the worst thing about his roommate is that Louis treats him like his own personal slave. Harry puts on Louis bed sheets, which are football ones of course they are. "Louis can you move these clothes so I can put your bedding on properly?" Louis walks over and smirks at Harry. "Of course daddy." Harry's cock twitches in his pants, much to his annoyance. Any bit of lust goes straight out the window when Harry witness' Louis shoving the clothing off his bed with his elbow. Harry puts on the sheets. "Just go to bed Louis."

"Daddy, can you come and tuck me in?" Harry rolls his eyes, ignoring Louis while he contemplates serving life for murder. Harry decides in the end to go out of breakfast with Marcel.

"He's a nightmare." Harry says to Marcel as he sits down with a black coffee and a toasted bagel. "He can't be that bad, my roommate stays out having sex but he's pretty pleasant to be around." Harry shrugs. "Not Louis, he's a sex manic, messy, lazy and dumb." Marcel laughs. "Why don't you get to know him a bit better? Go to one of the party's with him, there is more to the person that meets the eye." Harry raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to switch with me? His only good quality is that he's good to look at it." Marcel almost spits out his coffee with laughs. "I understand now, you like him. "No, I don't." Harry responds in a sulky sort of way. "Alright." Marcel says but the look on his face says he's not convinced. Of course he doesn't like Louis like that, in fact he doesn't like Louis full stop.

Louis is still asleep when Harry gets back, he took the tour around campus and signed up to violin lessons. He started learning a couple of years ago but hasn't quite mastered it enough to start in orchestra.

"Will you wake up? You're sleeping your whole life away." Louis pulls the covers over his head. "Shut up." Harry pulls the covers away from Louis face. "While you were sleeping, I took a tour around campus and sighed up to violin lessons." Louis tries to take the sheets back, but Harry has a firm grip. "While you were sleeping last night I joined the football team and got a job." Harry is slightly impressed. "Awesome, did you get the job in Waitrose?" Louis shoots Harry a look of disgust. "I'm not working in no fancy supermarket." Louis storms from the bed and pours himself a bowl of coco pops. "No, it's in the gay bar." A wave of concern rushes through Harry's body, almost taking him by surprise. "But that places is seedy as fuck, there are always horrible rape and murder stories coming from that place." Louis shovels in another spoonful of coco pops and doesn't bother waiting until he's finished chewing to respond. "Beggars can't be chooses Harry. The cocktail bars said I wasn't sophisticated enough." Harry laughs. "Well I can believe that" Louis drinks the milk from the bowl and scowls at Harry. "Sorry Mr my mummy pays for everything so I don't need to get a job." Harry ignores Louis rude remark.

"Are you going to any parties tonight?" Louis looks up a little surprised. "Yeah, actually Niall is having one, why do you want to come?" No he does not want to go but Marcel is right, Harry needs to give Louis a proper chance. "Yes, i'd like that very much."

So here Harry is regretting everything as he walks towards the party with Louis, who is wearing the tightest jeans Harry has ever seen, how can someone have so little self worth that they want one night stands every night. "Are you even going to take college seriously Louis?" Harry asks after ten minutes of silence. "I'm only partying until classes start, then it will just be on weekends." "Good to know you are going to take studying seriously."

Harry is very surprised when he sees Niall lives in a massive mansion, perhaps this will be one of those sophisticated parties with champagne and salmon. Harry isn't at all surprised when he steps inside and finds out it's the total opposite of that. Louis disappears leaving Harry awkwardly standing in a corner, why did he agree to come here?"

"What you doing here?" Harry is relieved to hear that familiar Irish accent. "Louis invited me, I hope you don't mind-" Niall cuts him off waving his hand in the air. "No, I mean i'm surprised you want to be here." Harry is about to respond when Louis returns. "Sorry Harry, someone did a shot out of my belly button before he let me drink his vodka." Louis presses a cup into Harry's hand and downs his own. "No thank you Louis, you don't know what he put in it." Louis shrugs and downs Harry's drink as well.

"Do you have champagne Niall?" Niall laughs until he realises Harry is actually being deadly serious. "This isn't that kind of party but I think I have some wine?" Harry nods and thanks Niall before turning to Louis. Holy fuck he's going to need carrying home at this rate. Niall returns pressing a glass of white wine into Harry's hand. "Fuck Louis wasted." Niall laughs. "You don't have to walk home with him, he's a disgrace." Niall shrugs. "You'll love him once you get to know him."

Harry stands awkwardly next to Louis for another hour, random blokes hit on Louis a few times, but he's clearly way too drunk to understand. Harry decides to call it a night when Louis vomits down some persons front. "Come on Louis we're going."

Louis stumbles next to Harry, struggling to keep up. "Can we have sex when we get back home?" Harry scoffs. "When we get in, you are going straight to sleep." Louis trips over and lands in a bush, he doesn't seem to be hurt and instead laughs his head off. "You are a virgin, it's ok I get." Harry blushes and says nothing so Louis continues. "It's ok, i'll be bottom, just like shagging a girl."

"Just make your own way home." Harry shouts and storms off. It's only when he looks behind him a second later, Louis falls into the road, only narrowly missing the car by a few inches. So Harry runs back and practically drags him home.

"You nearly fucking got yourself killed." Harry snaps when they are in the safety of their own apartment. "I don't understand I only had three drinks." Harry rolls his eyes. "That's what happens when you take drinks from strangers." Harry has to shout because Louis has to run off to throw up, at least he makes it to the toilet.

Perhaps the worst thing about is roommate is that Louis can't handle is alcohol.


	5. Arguing for the sake of arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before

Harry is feeling a lot less angry with Louis when he wakes up to find Louis vomiting in the bathroom. "I can't remember a thing from last night." Louis groans over the toilet bowl. "You asked me to fuck you and said doing you was no different to doing a girl." Louis whines. "Wow how embarrassing." Harry shrugs. "It's fine." Harry says as he switches the kettle on, deciding to make them both a cup of tea, he's feeling a bit bad after yesterday.

"How much did I have to drink?" Louis asks as he walks out of the bathroom, more zombie than human. "You said you had three." Louis slums down on the table. "I usually drink much more than that." Harry shoots Louis a look of sympathy and hands him the cup of tea. "I'm pretty sure you were spiked." Louis looks up shocked. "How?" Harry rolls his eyes. "Because you take drinks off anyone." Louis takes a sip of his tea. "Sorry mother."

"I'm being serious Louis, you are going to end up getting raped or end up dead in a ditch somewhere, please just be careful." Louis manages a weak smile. "Nice to see you care Harold." Harry growls "It's Harry and just because I don't care doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to you."

"I did a bit of research last night because you were up all night vomiting." Louis raises an eyebrow. "Aww, you are so sweet." Harry rolls his eyes. "It sounds like it was a date rape kind of drug, it shouldn't have done any damage but i'll keep an eye on you today just to make sure. "Aww daddy you are so sweet. Perhaps the worst thing about Harry's roommate is that he turns everything into a joke.

"You are so immature and stupid." Harry snaps. "If I wasn't with you last night you would be dead, you couldn't stand up. So I would appreciate it for once if you gave me a little bit of respect." Louis taken back by Harry's words. "Sorry Harold." Harry rolls his eyes. "Grow up Louis." Louis storms off to bed and hides under the bed sheets. Well it's about time someone told Louis how it is.

Harry decides to make the most out of his lazy day, he gives the room a clean from top to bottom, folding up Louis clothes into a neat pile, which were still thrown all over the floor around Louis bed. He cooks some lunches in batch for when class starts then sits down to read a book.

When Harry decides it's time for lunch, Louis still hasn't moved from under the covers. Harry knows he's not asleep because of the sound of tapping on his iphone. "How are you feeling Louis?" Harry decides to be the bigger person. "Do you want some lunch making. Maybe something light like buttery toast?" Louis scoffs. "Not from you." Perhaps the worst thing about Harry's roommate is that he acts like a child.

"Stop being a baby and come out of there." Louis groans "Stop treating me like a child." Harry mentally scoffs, Louis is mentally a child. "If you don't want to be treat like a child, don't act like one." Louis does get out of bed and eats Harry's buttery toast but he sits and scowls at him through every bite. Harry can only smile smugly Louis is just confirming he's mentally a child.

"Stop looking at me like that." Louis narrows his eyes, licking the butter off his plate while Louis can only look at him in disgust. "Like I said a child." Louis stands up. "I feel like fucking shit right now, so please shut up." Louis storms off to the toilet and throws up again, grimacing when Harry calls out to him. "Like I said, never take drinks off strangers."

"Why do you act like you're so much better than me? I drink, have sex, so what? It's not my fault you act like you're forty, lighten up a little bit." Louis shivers because screaming like that at Harry hurt his head, a lot. "I don't like people who piss their lives away. You have absolutely no respect for yourself and quite frankly I think it's disgusting." Louis holds his head. "Sorry we can't all have perfect minds and body's like Mr Harry styles." Louis storms off back to bed and hides his banging head under the pillow.

Now Harry is really pissed off with Louis making out that he's so self entitled. Harry has worked hard all his life to get here and people like Louis just piss away everything when his place could go to someone more deserving.

In the end Harry starts to feel a little bad about their argument, he knows he's hard on Louis but it's only because Harry wants him to make the most of university but on the other hand Harry knows he has things a lot easier than a lot of people and sometimes he forgets that. Harry decides to be the bigger man and apologise.

"Louis?" Harry gently shakes the covers, he hears Louis growl from underneath them. "Fuck off Harry, i'm really not in the mood." Harry bites his lip to stop himself from snapping back. "I've just come to say i'm sorry Louis, I just want what's best for you." Louis pops out from underneath the pillow, his face white as a sheet. "I appreciate it mate but honestly, I feel like death." The softness in Louis voice is a delight to Harry. "So do you accept my apology." Louis moans. "Yes, just please my head."

"Can you die from a hangover?" Louis asks a little while after Harry moves away from Louis and starts the washing up. "No, but we don't know what was in the drug that was slipped into your drink." Louis whines. "Yes, i'm an idiot just stop talking about it." Harry rolls his eyes. "I'm not being mean, I am just saying whatever was in it could be making you so poorly."

"I think maybe you should see the campus doctor?" Harry suggests but Louis waves his arm in the air with a firm no. Maybe the worst thing about Harry's roommate is that he always has to argue with Harry about everything, even when he's not feeling well.            


	6. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't happy

Harry is rather relived when he wakes up and hears Louis snoring in the next bed, so the drug didn't kill him and Harry's happy about that, you know the morning is full of surprises. Harry chuckles at his own joke while climbing out of bed. It's the last day before the start of classes, Harry can't wait to get started.

"Good morning sunshine." Harry calls out a little louder than necessary. "Will you fuck off." Perhaps the worst thing about his roommate is that Louis isn't a morning person and Harry is exactly that. "How are you feeling this morning? Better I hope, I don't want to spend another day pretending not to hate you." Louis shoves his head under the pillow to block out Harry's voice.

Harry turns on some easy listening and makes as much noise as possible while he cooks himself a bacon sandwich. "I'm up, for fuck sake will you shut up." Harry smiles to himself when Louis walks over more walking dead than human, the smile soon fades when Louis sits on the edge of the work surface and lights up a cig. Harry sucks in a breath and tries not to splutter at the smoke. "You know you'll get lung cancer." Louis raises his eyebrow, flicking the ash into a cup. "You know your head is so far up your arse." Harry  is quick to respond but unfortunately for him he forgets  about the smoke and starts spluttering.

"Shit, you've never tried one before?" Louis laughs. "I vowed I would never smoke when a friend of mine died of lung cancer, he was too young to die." Louis puts out his cig and jumps off the counter. "My friend got hit by a bus and died instantly, she never smoked or drunk in her life. Shit happens Harry, that's why I live ever day like it's my last." Perhaps the worst thing about his roommate is that he's got an answer for everything.

"Will you be getting an early night ready for the start of classes tomorrow?" Harry asks cheerfully. "Nah, i'm working tonight." Harry rolls his eyes. "You said you were going to take classes seriously." Louis shrugs. "Thing is Harold lad, I have no fucking money." Not this again, why does Louis always shove that in his face. "I just care about my future that's all."

"You think you're so much better than me, congratulations you don't have to work your ass off for minimum wage while doing a full time college course. You really need to start living a little." Louis screams as he leaves the room. Fine if Louis is going out, then so is Harry.

Harry only knows Marcel other than the dreaded Louis, luckily Marcel agrees to a walk in the park. "Have you admitted to yourself that you love him yet?" Marcel smirks when he sees Harry's face of thunder walking in his direction. "Love him? I fucking hate him, he only managed to get himself spiked." Harry is seething. "Oh, is he ok?" "Unfortunately." Harry rolls his eyes. "Please can we swap, i'll do anything." Marcel laughs. "I like my roommate."

They walk a full circle of the park which takes about an hour, Harry is trying to stay away from Louis as long as possible. "You know, to say you hate Louis, you've spent the whole walk talking about him, you are so in love with him." Marcel laughs. They go out for a bit of lunch. Harry orders the healthiest thing on the menu while Marcel orders himself the burger and chips. Harry can't seem to be able to stop talking about Louis once again, he really can't help it. In the end Harry decides that the only way he can make Marcel understand how awful Louis is, is to show him. "come back to my place and i'll show you why I hate him." Marcel agrees.

The walk back to Harry is only a short one, Harry can't get the smug smile off his face. Marcel will soon find out that he's not in love with Louis at all and finally he will understand. What Harry does not expect when he opens the door of his room is to find Louis getting fucked by Niall, his head is thrown back into the pillow, Harry's pillow by the way while he screams. The room is littered with empty cans of carling and Harry's Venus fly trap is smashed on the floor. Perhaps the worst thing about Harry's roommate is that he brings people back to fuck in Harry's bed. Marcel's glasses have fogged up with the embarrassment.

"Louis." Harry screams, Niall jumps so hard that Louis screams in pain this time. "Shit, i'm sorry Harry, Louis said you were out all day." Niall stands up, clearly pissed out of his head because he hasn't had the sense to pull his pants up. "I'm not mad at you Niall, I know what he's like when he's had too much to drink." Niall apologises again and quickly leaves, Marcel following him out the door.

"It's twelve in the afternoon, you're pissed out of your head and having sex in my bed is just not acceptable Louis." Louis gets out of bed wobbling a little on his very drunk legs. "You fucking hate me Harry, I see it in your eyes. No matter what I do nothing will change that, I knew bringing Niall into your bed would provoke you."

"I don't hate you, you're just really difficult Louis and having sex in my bed was never going to change my mind, what were you thinking?" Louis shrugs. "You despise me Harry, you wish I was like your weird friend Marcel, smart, studying all the time while being an utter nerd. I am me Harry." Louis storms off into the bathroom and gets a shower.

Perhaps the worst thing about his roommate is that he makes Harry feel bad, even when Louis is the one who is in the wrong.           


End file.
